


Dan Finds Out

by Shelly18Hudson



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Dan Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar Friendship, Dan Espinoza Finds Out, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Devil Reveal, Post-Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 04, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelly18Hudson/pseuds/Shelly18Hudson
Summary: Dan thought Lucifer couldn't get any stranger but when he returns from his year long absence he seems different and more withdrawn. One day when Chloe is busy Lucifer and Dan work together and Dan's whole world is turned upside down.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 11
Kudos: 324





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as an one off but the more I wrote the more I liked the story. Hope you all like it too :)

Dan’s day started out normally enough. Ever since Lucifer had returned from his “Family Business.” Things were getting back to how they were before he left for a year.

His ex wife Chloe finally got to be his girlfriend. Even if he didn’t really like Lucifer he wanted her to be happy and she had been in love with him for years. 

Once he got in the car his cell phone started to ring. “Espinoza.” He said into the phone.

“Hey Dan, it’s Chloe. I totally spaced about Trixie’s dentist appointment. Can you go with Lucifer to the interview?”

Dan groaned. “Fine, text me the details and tell him I will swing by the station to pick him up.” 

“Thanks Dan. I’ll drop Trix off tomorrow afternoon.” She said and then hung up.

Lucifer didn’t say much as Dan drove to the meeting interview location. Ever since he got back from his trip he barely talked to anyone at work except Chloe and Ella. 

Finally they reached the location, it was a dingy warehouse where the owner was waiting around the door. 

They were investigating the murder of Kent Collins, the warehouse's manger. The owner of the building offered to meet with them and take them into the place and interview the rest of Kent’s co-workers.

“So ummm….are you going to do your thing?” Dan asked as Lucifer walked next to him as they approached the owner. 

“My thing?” He asked emotionless. He looked pained, like he hated every moment he was there.

“Yeah, that desire thing?” Dan prompt, he pulled the taller man aside. “What’s the matter with you Lucifer? You were always strange but since you came back….you are different.” 

Lucifer sighed. “I suppose I am just waiting for the other shoe to drop as it were. I don’t know how long I can stay on Earth and I feel like every moment is passing by too fast.” 

Dan rolled his eyes. “More Devil nonsense. Really?” When there was no response he sighed. “Okay, look. Just focus on the case right now and maybe….I dunno we grab a beer later, you know? Pep you up.” 

Lucifer looked slightly baffled. “Why would you want to do that? You hate me.” It was a statement.

Dan pinched the bridge of his nose. “I don’t hate you man, I was angry with Charlotte but since you've been gone Linda has been helping me alot. So before we go in there I just want to say, I’m sorry I blamed you for Charlotte’s death.”

“Thank you Daniel. I am sorry for what happened to Charlotte. Rest assured she is in the Silver City right now.”

“Whatever man.” Dan muttered as they began their interview. 

***

After the interview they went to find Paul Zellers, a co-worker that may have had it in for him. Apparently he was sleeping with Paul’s girlfriend. 

Once they pulled up to the lone house that was surrounded by an overgrown field. 

Dan knocked on the door and after a few moments a very disheveled young man opened the door. 

“Can I help you?” He asked, rubbing his eyes. Dan flashed his badge and the man's whole demeanor changed. He backed in and slammed the door. 

“Well,” Lucifer scoffed. “That was suspicious.” 

“You take the front, I’ll circle round back.” Dan called as he headed for the back door. 

Once he rounded the corner he saw the suspect making a break for his parked car as he spotted Dan he pulled out a gun from under his jacket.

It all happened so fast. Dan braced himself for the hit. Closing his eyes and gritting his teeth he readied his body, but when the shot happened he remained unharmed. 

Lucifer was standing in between Dan and the suspect. Large white wings on full display, shielding Dan from Paul’s view.

“Naughty Paul.” Lucifer chilled. “Attacking a police officer, if that doesn’t scream guilt….” He walked forward and snatched the gun from Paul’s trembling hands then tucked his wings away. 

“Lucifer?” Dan asked as he swayed from the shock. “Wha-?” 

Lucifer had Paul by the throat and was holding him up above his head. “I believe this is the murder, do you agree Daniel?” He asked with a slightly gleeful tone. 

“Ummm yeah, but we might need a confession.” Dan said. He felt like he was running on autopilot, his body was numb.

“Ah yes, very well. Perhaps you best cover your eyes Daniel. If my wings didn’t melt your brain then what I’m about to do might finish the job.” 

Dan didn’t need to be told twice he turned around and walked over to a nearby tree to lean on so he didn’t collapse. Trying to tune out the screaming he took a few deep breaths then texted the station for back up.

He watched as they came and took Lucifer’s statement. He was a little surprised no one asked him about what happened, he could hear Lucifer telling them that Dan was in shock. At least that part was true enough.

He kept leaning against the tree until the two other officers left with Paul. 

Dan flinched when an unnaturally warm hand lightly touched his shoulder. He turned to see Lucifer standing a foot away from him. 

“I just wanted to make sure you were alright after everything.”

Dan laughed, a little hysterically. “The bullet never hit me.” 

The Devil frowned. “I meant… seeing my wings, most humans don’t take that sort of thing well.” 

“You….You really are the Devil?” Dan asked slowly, when Lucifer nodded he took a deep breath. “Does Chloe know?”

“Yes she has known right before she took that trip to Rome….” He shoved his hands in his pockets. “Do you wish me to head back to the station on my own?” Asking almost shyly. 

“I drove you here so how are you going to?” Then it dawned on him. “Oh….fly right?”

Despite his tense posture, Lucifer smirked. “That’s what they are for.” 

Dan really thought about it for a few moments. “How about we go get a drink because I have a lot of questions.”

Lucifer gave a small smile. “Oh that sounds good. I could use a nice drink after that idiot shot up my feathers. Would my penthouse at Lux be suitable?” He asked as they got back into the car. “I have my best alcohol there anyway and we can talk in private.”

“Okay.” Dan said as he started the car. As he drove Lucifer texted Chloe about what had happened.

“The Detective says if you want she can keep the child for a few extra days while you….adjust.” 

“Actually, having Trixie around will probably be the best thing for me right now. Plus, I’m sure you and Chloe would want some alone time.” 

Lucifer grinned. “Desperately. I adore your spawn but I also adore the Detective perfectly toned body and her-”

“Look dude,” Dan cut in. “You may be the Devil and all that but please don’t talk about having sex with my ex wife!”

Understanding dawned on Lucifer’s face. “Oh apologizes. That was rather thoughtless of me, and after everything you have done I shouldn’t upset you.”

Dan’s brows furrowed. “What did I do for you?” He asked in confusion.

“You didn’t shun me immediately. You are giving me a chance to explain things. You are a good friend.”

Dan laughed. “Yeah, you are too. Thanks for taking that bullet for me.”

The rest of the drive to the club they said in comfortable silence. 


	2. Too Much Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Lucifer have a chat

Lux was crowded when they arrived but they went straight for the elevator. Once inside the penthouse Lucifer went straight for the bar and poured two shots. 

Smiling he handed one to Dan. After that they both settled across each other on the tan sofa. 

Dan sipped his beer as Lucifer swirled his glass of red wine, waiting for the other man to speak.

Taking a deep breath Dan started. “So who else knows?” He asked.

“Beside you and Chloe, Doctor Linda and your spawn.” Lucifer paused. “Charlotte knew, before she died.” He said sadly. “Rest assured she is safe up in Heaven right now.”

Dan nodded. “Thanks….that helps.” Then his eyes widened. “Trixie knows?” He asked, slightly hysterical. 

Lucifer chuckled. “Oh yes, once I returned from Hell the Detective insisted I sit her down and explain why I was forced to leave after that awful incident with my nephew.” He sighed and smiled. “The little urchin truly surprised me. When I showed her the truth she thought it was ‘Cool’. She is a very remarkable little human.” 

“Yeah, she’s tough, but then again she has been living with Maze for years….She is safe with Maze right? I know Chlo wouldn’t let her back in the apartment is she wasn't” 

Lucifer nodded. “Yes, Maze is my demon but she would never hurt the child. She cares for her, and in my absence she has watched over her and little Charlie.” 

“Yeah, you said you had to go back to Hell. Why though?” Taking a pause to collect his thoughts. “Is it a big deal to go back to Hell for the Devil?” 

Lucifer’s eyes narrowed slightly as the suppressed memories of his years in Hell hit him, causing his eyes to flicker red slightly. They only shifted back to normal when he heard Dan gasp.

“Apologies Daniel. The time I spent in Hell was longer than a year I was gone for. Time moves differently there.” He took a deep breath. “Long story short, yes it is a big deal.”

“Sorry.” Dan said. “So I guess Charlie would be an angel?” With a confirmation nod from Lucifer he continued. “So there was more to the kidnapping and the mass suicide that happened that night?”

“Yes, some of my demons came to Earth to convince me to return. At the time they were possessing the bodies of Father Kinnley and that rapper Holla Bae. When I refused the demon Dromos decided to kidnap Charlie. Hell was built so only an angel could rule, since I won’t return; they found their own solution.”

Dan’s eyes widened. “Wow….that’s crazy….” Downing the rest of his beer he finally got the courage to look the Devil in the eye. “If Hell needs an angel to rule then how are you here?”

“I had a long chat with my Dad after the dear Detective had Amenadiel reach out to my other siblings to get his attention, In the end he was fair. I am allowed to stay topside while he has my sister Remiel watching over for the next seventy years.”

“Why seventy?” Dan asked. Lucifer just looked at him and huffed a little. “Oh….” He said when it dawned on him. 

“Yes, there will be no draw for me here once all of you are gone, gone somewhere I can never go.”

Dan felt a bit choked up himself. “I’m sorry Lucifer, loss isn’t easy but if talking with Linda is anything then I’ve come to realize It’s not best to dwell on the time we’ve lost but cherish the time we have.” 

“Very profound Daniel.” Lucifer as he pulled a cigarette from his pocket. “I have lost so many already….Charlotte, my brother, my mother-”

“Wait a sec?” Dan cut in. “You have a mother?”

Lucifer paled and simply nodded. “Yes Daniel, when my father and mother met for the first time they….well let’s just say there is a reason it’s called  _ ‘The Big Bang’ _ . 

“Wait.” He coughed. “Didn’t you say Charlotte Richards was your step mother?”

“Ah, no I believe the Detective came up with that conclusion and I never corrected her.” Lucifer said in a small voice.

“Who was she then?”

Lucifer sighed and sat up straight in his seat and eyed Dan evenly. “Very well….When you first met Charlotte Richards it was really my Mum. The Goddess of all creation possessing her body. I sent her to an alternate universe that day on the beach so then the real Charlotte came back to life. That is why she didn’t recognize you.” He reached over and patted Dan on the knee, causing the man to flinch. 

“I….I slept with your  **_mother_ ** ?” He asked, horrified. 

“Yes, but I have come to peace with that a long time ago. Just thankful I never got a Step Dan.” He chuckled. 

But Dan didn’t laugh, he took one more look at Lucifer before he bolted for the elevator. 


	3. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Lucifer make amends

Dan was shaking as he hit the lobby, wobbling as he almost crashed into a table. He was caught by Maze.

“Whoa, Dan? Are you alright?” Maze asked.

Paling, Dan backed away from the demon. “You….you….” He stuttered. “You are a demon!” 

Maze just laughed. “Yeah, so?” Helping Dan to sit down in a booth. “So did Lucifer finally fess up?” 

He nodded. “Yes and the worst part….I….I slept with his mother!” 

Cackling with laughter she sat next to him and wrapped an arm Dan. “Don’t worry about it buddy, the bitch is gone.”

“That’s not what I’m really good about that….I was with  **_God's_ ** Ex wife! Won’t he like I donno smite me or something?”

Maze just shrugged. “Naw, she was his ex. Plus he let the real Charlotte go up there and from what Amenadiel says, she is looking forward to seeing you again.” 

His eyes widened with real hope. “She-She is?” 

“Yeah, Charlotte was nothing like Lucifer’s Mom, she cares about you. Wants you to be happy, all of that mushy human stuff.” 

Dan chuckled nervously. “Thank you Maze, that actually makes me feel a little better.”

They looked up as the elevator dinged and Lucifer stepped out.

“Daniel?” He asked hesitantly. “You’re still here?” 

Dan ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah, sorry I freaked out…. Are you really not mad about the whole….” He looked down. “You know?” He waved his hands helplessly. 

Lucifer raised a brow and chuckled. “No, as I’ve said, it’s all in the past now. I hope we can move on from here….as friends?” He leaned over the table slightly and offered his hand.

Dan slowly raised his shaky hand and took Lucifer’s. “Yeah, sounds good.”


End file.
